Negima:Asuna's Pain
by chibichibimew21
Summary: "Asuna why are you wearing a mask? i've notice that you had changed a lot now you're no longer the same Asuna that i know.what happened?" "i've changed.People changed you've got to understand that.Me? i am no exeption.Especially because i used to be a princess"...Warning some people might ba a little bit of out of character.
1. introduction

Negima: Asuna-chan's Pain

Asuna-chan….what's wrong with you?... Everyday I see you put a fake mask, but I wonder what you're hiding. Everyday I see the pain From your eyes. your mask is completely slipping away. Is this what you call growing up? Or are you just hiding something deep? Whatever it Is I am going to make sure that you reveal it ok? You're my friend Asuna-chan and I won't let you suffer alone.

Konoka's P.O.V

I wonder what's wrong with Asuna-chan today…she's just different she's just not the same. I don't know what is it but there is just definitely wrong with her. Asuna I'm your best friend so please tell me what's wrong.

"Asuna-chan are you alright?" I asked hoping for her to tell me her problem after all we are best friends and best friends are suppose to help each other right?

"huh? What do you mean by that konoka? I'm perfectly fine."

Mask.

Asuna why do you always have to be so independent? You can depend on me right? But why do you have to hide yourself in that mask

Please just tell me! Don't you trust me? Asuna please I just don't want to see you hurt and alone. You are the person who always worry others before themselves and that is why I'm worried about you. You are the special person who we learned to lean on at times of sorrow, but what about you? Do you have that special person? Who do you trust? And most importantly who are you? You're not the same person that I once knew you've changed. You learned to hide and bottle up your feelings but what you don't know is I have heard you cry.

I heard you cry in the middle of the night without you knowing . I'm sorry I –I couldn't provide you any comfort.

…. I'm sorry…

"hey Konoka are you even awake?"

"Ah! Y-Y-Yes off course I am I was just thinking."

"about what?" SHE asked

"hmm… nothing, nothing jeez come on let's go shopping!" I suggested maybe to try to cheer her up and get her to open up to me or maybe to get my mind off things.

"Sorry Konoka but I can't."

" oh come on A-su-na let's go!."

~I'm sorry Asuna but I've tried to take your pain away I just tried to but you're more stubborn than I thought….i'm sorry.~

Asuna's POV

I'm sorry Konoka but I can't tell you about my pain because…..because I'll just be a burden to you. I'm sorry if I'm a bad actress but please just leave me alone. I just can't tell you anything It's too painful, Konoka please, please you've got to understand. You're my very special friend and I just can't risk you getting hurt just because of my problem, I just can't I'm really sorry. Maybe just maybe I can tell you someday when the time is right but for now I can't tell you anything not even about my past….my past of being a princess.

~ Don't worry I'm used to it~

-Asuna-

A /N: Pls. review And flames….BTW:Negima Doesn't belong to me.


	2. Realiations

Negima: Asuna's Pain

Konoka's POV

"hey Ayaka-san can I talk to you for a sec." I asked my or should I say Asuna's long time friend

"huh? Oh sure Konoka-san."

"let's talk outside." I said seriously wondering If I ever freaked any body out.

Ayaka's POV

"Let's talk outside." Konoka told me. Geez what ever's bothering Konoka must be something serious because in all of my life I'd never seen her talked like that in such a serious tone.

"So Konoka, What do you want to talk about?" I asked. I mean what ever's bothering her must be something really serious.

"Ayaka-san can you please tell me, how long do you know asuna?" konoka asked me. Really is this maybe related to Konaka's seriousness.

"Umm…. I would say about….. when we were in first grade why?"

"Ummm….since you knew Asuna-chan much better than I did I was wondering… did she actually tell you about what's bothering her?"

Bothering her? What did could she mean?... Something that's bothering Asuna? As far as I know Asuna is still the same Asuna. What could she mean by that?

"What could you possibly mean Konoka?" I finally gathered my nerve to ask her.

"well have you notice that Asuna have changed? I mean she's become more distant."

Then it hit me! Asuna one of my closest friend had become more distant just like when I first met her. Damn It why didn't I see it. It's just impossible to miss but I…..what kind of friend am I ? Is it because I'm too busy being obsessed with Negi-kun that I didn't realized it ?

Asuna I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't pay too much attention to you . I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend.

….Asuna….

…. Now that I think about it there's something about Asuna that I've missed! Asuna….. She's faking it all….but how ? how could that idiot hide all of her pain? From my experiences with Asuna I have observed that she is always there ready to help others,ready to be someone whom you could always lean on for comfort . Asuna never really had someone to lean on didn't she? She must be really lonely all of this years because of me.

…...Because of my jealousy.

I was jealous of Asuna's determination but I didn't know that inside she is just scared. Scared of being alone and scared of being abandoned.

"it's my fault" I said

"it's my fault that Asuna's like this. She must've felt all alone and abandoned i-it's my fault on why she had to wear a mask. A mask that is the exact opposite of her real personality I'm very sorry Asuna!"


	3. Conscience

Negima: Asuna's Pain

"Asuna talking"

" Conscience speaking"

Asuna's POV

… ughh…. Why do I feel so light-headed all of the sudden and to top of it all I also feel so dizzy…ughh this is so much trouble and I still have to cover my evening shift today! Man I hate my luck! I should've checked my temperature earlier to see if I have any fever or not. But I guess complaining won't do anything I'll just have to endure this stuff for a little longer.

"Asuna-san are you alright?"

"Oh? Umm… yeah I'm alright Negi! There's no need to worry about me. It's just some cold that I caught yesterday" I said while giving him one of my (stupid) grins.

"…."

Oh no! Negi he will- he will um…. let's see to change the subject …..

"um… Negi do you know where Konoka is?"

"oh yeah I saw her leaving with Ayaka awhile ago"

"did she tell you where she was headed?"

"Umm.. let's see….. I think she might have mentioned about the park why?"

"Nothing I just have something to ask her that's all"

…..

~clunk,clunk,clunk,clunk~

I slowly walked down the hallway with my killer headache. I don't understand it but my feet actually aches every time I walk making me totter. Plus my vision is actually getting really blurry so i find it harder to walk trough the hallway wito out getting detected. Most of the time I find myself being asked the same question over and over again. And what is that question you asked well it's:

"Asuna-chan/san are you ok?, Are you sure you're not sick?"

"…"

It actually irritate me on how they kept asking the same questions over and over again.

" maybe they're worried about you after all they are your friends."

…..

I wish I could believe that but they are my friends and I just don't want to be a burden to them. I just don't want them to be my friends out of pity. I want to be friends with them by earning their trust.

" But what about you? Do you trust them?"

Off course I do! I just don't want to be a burden to them that's all.

" Really? But since when did you let anybody see through you? When is the last time that you took off your mask? Are they considered your friends if they don't know anything about you?"

Shut up already! I'm doing what's best for them by wearing this mask!

" are you sure? Are you sure that leaving them confused in the dark is what's best for them? And what about Negi huh? The poor little boy is working so hard so that he could just see his father not knowing that YOU Asuna Kagoruzaka is actually the missing link between he and his father. Are you just going to leave him in the dark just like the others?"

Shut up! I'm going to tell them about my real self someday but not right now ok? The conditions are just too risky and words may travel fast bringing the dangers to Mahora. Do you want them dead? Do you know that I can't tell them anything because too many creatures of all kinds are after me? I'm sorry but I'm doing this for the safety of Nagi's son ok?

…..

~clunk,clunk,clunk,clunk~

Ughh… I'm so tired it feels like I've been walking forever non-stop. I feel so weak. I feel like all of my stamina have been drained. I just wanna lay down and rest right now.

….. I'm losing consciousness….

My vision went blavk and I suddenly lost my balance, but before I really loose consciousness I heard two familiar voices call for my name.

"Asuna!"


	4. flashbacks

Negima: Asuna's Pain

Ayaka's POV

"Asuna You're such an idiot." I said.

" Don't worry Ayaka-chan, Asuna-chan is alright she just caught a cold that's all"

"Who said about me being worried about that idiot anyway?" I asked.

Then she smiled.

"oh I just know you do."

"… "

-End Ayaka's POV~

"Flash back"

"A-Asuna! I'm very sorry for being a bad friend."

"It's not really your fault you know. She's just stubborn that's all"

Tears started fall down on Ayaka's cheeks. She looked Konaka in the eyes and said:

"Konoka how could you be so positive about this?" she asked in between her sobs.

" Because I kept thinking that Asuna's reason for keeping her secret is because she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. And she just didn't want to send anyone on a guilt trip ok? So cheer up. We have a mission to get Asuna to open up you know?"

"You're right Konoka. Thanks." Ayaka said .

~clunk,clunk,clunk~

The noise goes catching the attention of both Ayaka and Konoka. Ayaka and Konoka both turned to see where the noise was and gasped. There stood a very weak-looking Asuna. Her green-blue colored eyes ~( Where I believed that no one still noticed in the anime and in my story line. )~ were empty. While her cheeks were burning bright red.

"Asuna!" Ayaka and Konoka screamed as they watched their orange haired friend fall to the floor.

"quick let's bring her to the dorm " Ayaka almost screamed.

~end flash back~

'Damn I hate it when Konoka's right.' Ayaka thought

'….'

Ayaka and Konoka's thougts were soon interrupted by a groaning Asuna.

" …. Please don't leave me…." Asuna said in her sleep leaving the two girls curious. Both asking having the same thoughts.

' what are you dreaming about Asuna?. I want to know.'

Asuna's (dreams)

"NO!" a young orange haired girl screamed.

" This can't be happening! My kingdom it-it can't be…" The young girl fell down on her knees and then began to cry.

"this can't be my kingdom!" the girl pointed to a pile of ashes and sand that surrounded her.

"This is your kingdom kid or should I say it used to be" the voice inside the girl's head said.

"no! I won't allow it! I-I'm sorry everyone…. I'm sorry Nagi… I wasn't able to protect you….But now it's my turn… it's my turn to protect all of you. And then My kingdom will soon rise again. Out of the ashes and in to glory My kingdom will rise and then I will be soon remembered."

She said.

Then she stood up proudly. Raising her hands as if they were reaching for something.

"I won't go down without a fight!... Time key by my power I summon you."

The girl's hand began to glow in the shade of white. Suddenly a white colored staff with a red colored gem in the middle appeared in the girl's hand.

" I'm sorry everyone…. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you. Too many creatures are after me and as a princess and a leader I'll have to protect you all…..i'm sorry."

The girl felt pain sting her heart. She just can't afford to accept this kind of faith but she have to. She have te erase their memory and leave. That, that is her destiny.

"rebirth revolution" she whispered.

She held on to her time key and let several tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" the girl whispered before she was surrounded by a white colored explosion.

~Kaboom~

A really strong explosion can be felt throughout the country thus leaving not a single trace of the orange haired girl.

The girl…. She left carrying her memories. Accepting whatever faith chose for her. The girl left carrying her name and identity but to people who really cared for her….

She's not gone. Her memories are buried deep in people's mind and her identity never really left her people's hearts. Because to everyone she's a very ,very important hero. They just need to find a spark of her remembrance and that… that will surely cause some major chain of events.


End file.
